microwavethisfandomcom-20200213-history
Ivanka
Ivanka was the thirty-ninth microwave used on the show and the second official post-season 10 microwave. She was the only Magic Chef microwave used. Facts * Name - '''Ivanka * '''Brand - '''Magic Chef * '''All experiments - #302, 304, + 305 * 'Total experiments -' 3 * 'Ultimate fate -' Dead * 'Suceeded By - 'Khloé Description Jory, Jon, and Riley bought her new at the Home Depot 3 hours before shooting her first episode. This broke away from the previous method of buying microwaves used on Craigslist; Jon admitted buying Ivanka new was a bad idea, as she was expensive. Her first experiment was Jory's old Samsung Galaxy Phone . She returned when they microwaved real eyeballs for Halloween and microwaved Santa Claus for Christmas. Death Ivanka met her apparent demise when she microwaved a Santa Claus toy and a miniature Christmas tree. The content caught fire and while she was able to stop microwaving by herself in the Samsung Galaxy Phone experiment, she wasn't in this Christmas special. She seemed to have died with about 5:10 left on the clock. Jory seemed genuinely upset, and not just acting for the show, probably because she was an expensive microwave that seemed to last for just 3 experiments. The reason her death is said to be unconfirmed is because in the YouTube comments, Jon a few times implied that Ivanka may not have died but just overheated, tripping the breaker, like what happened with Diane when she microwaved a can of Axe body spray and it exploded. Another microwave show similarly has reported his microwaves turning off but continuing to work after being given time to cool down. In experiment #307 (the Stress Ball episode) it looked like she still worked because the guys tested her out beforehand (probably with a CD). However when the guys tried to start her to actually do the experiment, Ivanka suddenly died (or perhaps did start but the magnetron arced too much for it to do much to the stress ball). This time she didn't rise again and Ivanka was switched out for Khloé. About Ivanka's (real) death, Jory said she "slipped into a deep sleep". Trivia *Ivanka is the second and final microwave to die before the experiment began with the first being Esmeralda. *She is also the third and final microwave to die in the next experiment after Susan and Esmeralda. *Ivanka is the second and final microwave to "rise again" after Saint Margaret II, although she didn't officially resurrect like her. * It is unclear what they meant by how she worked but they she didn't. Perhaps her light and display worked but the buttons no longer responded when pressed. Magic Chef microwaves are the cheapest on the market, which would explain why she only lasted 3 experiments. They retail at Home Depot for $38, which is not much more than the guys often spend on Craigslist microwaves. * Ivanka's controls were so complicated that the guys were only able to use the "Express Cook" settings with her. They would have been able to enter a time like they did on all the other girls had they hit the "power" button before entering a time. Category:Microwaves